We Can't Be Friends
by Mobiuslemniscus
Summary: Set in the Marauder's Era, Remus and Severus try to maintain a relationship, though Sirius and James make it difficult to keep. Each section is a year at school. Rated for later chapters.


Remus Lupin stood beside the Hogwarts Express, staring avidly up at it's gleaming exterior. Excitement and anticipation ran through his veins as he imagined all that Hogwarts promised him. He felt an unending gratitude for the newly appointed headmaster, Dumbledore, who'd made it possible for him to be heading towards this future of possibility.

The sandy haired boy turned back to his parents, who were both beaming and looking very proud. His mother bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Write us every week, okay?" Remus nodded and hugged her. This was the last time he'd see them for nine months, and he felt a sort of homesick pang in his stomach. His father smiled and gave his shoulder a rough squeeze. "Everything will go fine, don't worry."

Just then, the whistle blew and his father gave him a gentle shove towards the door. Remus climbed into the train and promptly threw his upper half out of one of the windows. The train lurched and began moving down the track, and he waved until he could no longer see his parents or the platform.

Other students were making their way down the hall, and he tugged his suitcase along behind him as he searched for a compartment. All of them seemed to be full, and he began to feel hopeless as he neared the end of the train. In the last compartment, however, there was only one boy sitting, and Remus cautiously opened the door.

"Do you...would you mind if I...?" He trailed off shyly as the occupant looked up from the book he'd been reading. The other boy's face was pale and long, with long strands of black hair falling in front of his dark eyes. He nodded slowly, and pointed to the seat across from him, indicating that Remus could sit.

As Remus tucked his suitcase into the luggage rack, he examined the other boy from the corner of his eye. His long fingers were wrapped securely around his book, but they gave off a twitchy feeling, as though they might transfigure into spiders right before his eyes. The long hair shrouded his thin face in purple shadows, and the clothes he wore were shabby but clean.

Remus sat down quietly, and noticed that the boy was examining him, too. His expression was neither hostile nor friendly, more of a calculating look that made him feel as though he were being stripped down and measured. They both caught each other's gaze, and Remus quickly looked out of the window, examining the passing scenery a little too intently than was normal.

As the mountains and lakes sped by, Remus's mind wandered. He wondered how Hogwarts was, and what the teachers would be like. He knew it was normal for first years to be nervous, but he couldn't help feeling like there was a little more for _him _to be concerned about. Dumbledore had not told him _how _they would be dealing with his monthly "problem", only assuring him that there would be nothing to worry about. But how would people not notice that the same child kept disappearing once a month, always at a certain time in the moon cycle. It seemed like someone would be able to put two and two together, and then what? Would he have to leave? How long would it take for someone to find out?

Severus had only settled down into the compartment for a few moments before someone slid open the door and peered inside. He looked up at the boy with shaggy blonde hair, staring nervously into the small room. "Do you...would you mind if I...?" He gestured vaguely and blushed. Severus had been hoping to get a compartment to himself, but couldn't deny this boy an empty seat. Besides, he looked as if he was a first year, too. He wasn't playing with the idea of making friends, but he wasn't going to turn away someone in his year. He nodded and bent back down to the pages.

As he read, he could feel the blonde boy's eyes watching him. As the boy sat down, he looked up and studied him. His features were fragile but sturdy, and his face had premature worry lines. The gold eyes had dark grey circles underneath them, as if he hadn't slept properly in years. The eyebrows were thin, and his nose was slightly bent at the bridge, almost doglike...

Their eyes met and Severus glanced back down at his book. It was a potion book he'd bought while at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Their assigned textbook was "The Basics of Potion Making", but he'd read it already, and had persuaded his mother to buy him the other as a late birthday present. As the train sped on, however, his interest began ebbing and he watched the boy across from him out of one eye.

He looked worried and stressed as he stared intensely through the glass. His eyebrows were pinched together in deep thought, and he was wringing his hands in his lap. The knuckles were white with tension.

Severus coughed quietly, then spoke slowly, unsure about starting a conversation. "I'm sure it'll be fine. My mother says the classes aren't as hard as you think. And the teachers aren't very tough on first years anyway." The boy started and jumped at his voice. "Oh, oh yeah. Right." He stuttered and blushed again as he looked at Severus, then down at his feet. "Well, I was just thinking, what if-," he stopped himself mid sentence, then fell silent.

Severus tried again. "What if what?" The boy looked as though he could have sunk into the floor. "Nothing. I just hope I...fit in."

They both fell silent for a moment. Severus knew the feeling, but didn't have any words of consolation. "Me too," he said softly, and gave a small and hardly identifiable smile. "I'm Severus Snape, by the way."

The other boy looked a little more confident, and said, "I'm Remus Lupin." He reached out his hand, and Severus cautiously took it, then released it quickly. He wasn't used to physical contact.

They talked about Hogwarts for the rest of the ride. Severus listened more than he talked. Remus seemed peculiar. As shy as he had come off earlier, he had alot to say now, and left little room for Severus to contribute. This didn't bother Severus, though. He enjoyed listening to what Remus was saying, from Hogwarts classes to his favorite candy, which happened to be Pumpkin Pastries.

The sky had soon turned black and a prefect had alerted them to the fact that they'd be arriving at Hogsmeade station in ten minutes. As they pulled on their school robes, Remus turned to look at Severus. "I don't know how they sort the Houses...but I hope we're in the same one." Severus smiled and nodded, then pulled the heavy black material over his head.

Nearly an hour later, they were both standing among nearly one hundred other shifty, nervous students in front of a tattered hat. One by one, as it was placed on the head of a student, it sorted them into their houses. Remus leaned close to his train acquaintance, and they exchanged similar glances. All too soon, he heard his name ring out, and shakily he stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat fell over his eyes, mumbled some incoherent things to itself, and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus walked past Severus and winked. He'd heard Gryffindor was the best house to be in, only for the bravest and most noble students. A handsome first year with long tangly locks of raven hair waved at him from a group of empty chairs, beckoning him over. "Hey, you look cool. You can sit here, I'm just waiting for a couple of guys I met on the train. My name's Sirius." Remus sat down, introducting himself and eyeing Sirius. He was outgoing and energetic, with a small hint of mischief etched into his face. He looked back up at the sorting, not wanting to get caught staring. They were sorting the N group now, and he could see the back of Severus's head as he shifted from one foot to the other, hands twitching at his sides.

And then a boy named Pettigrew was sorted into Gryffindor, and Sirius was whooping from being him, pulling out another chair. "This is Peter, Remus. James should be next, if I'm correct." And so he was, as a boy with unkempt black hair stepped up under the name Potter. The hat had no sooner touched his head than it placed him in Gryffindor. Remus smiled at him as he walked proudly up and sat down next to Sirius and him. "I told you I'd be in Gryffindor." Sirius introduced them, too, but Remus was hardly paying attention. Severus was going to be sorted in just a minute, and his heart was beating faster. If Sirius had gotten both his friends, then Remus wanted Severus to be in Gryffindor, too. Although Sirius was being more than friendly, Remus felt like the outsider. It wasn't an uncommon feeling for him, but he'd liked Severus.

As Severus sat down on the stool, Remus could hardly contain himself. He leaned forward as the hat paused and appeared to consider. The seconds drew out like hours, but finally the slit in the brim opened wide and shouted, '...SLYTHERIN!"

Remus's heart fell through his stomach, while Sirius and the other Gryffindors jeered. It was common knowledge that Gryffindors weren't on good terms with Slytherins, and as his three acquantainces yelled obscenities towards the slender figure making his way between the tables, Remus wondered how he'd be able to maintain a friendship with Severus. After a moment of watching him, hoping Severus would look up and acknowledge him, Remus turned back to Sirius and the food that had filled the dishes.

Severus felt a surge of different feelings as his House was announced. His mother had been hoping for him to be a Slytherin like her, but he'd been enjoying Remus's good natured company. The Gryffindors were shouting in his direction as he settled into an empty group of chairs at his table, and he wondered if Remus was one of the ones shouting. Looking up, he saw Remus turning towards a lanky, fine featured boy and what looked like two other friends of his, a tiny mousy-haired boy and another who had glasses and a head of messy black hair. Severus shook his head and frowned, looking down at his plate. "There was never a chance, you knew that," he told himself. "Friends aren't real."

Remus crept silently through the darkened library, pressing a small box tightly against his body under his robes. The clock on the north wall indicated a quarter to twelve, and he glanced quickly at it as he squeezed his way between the shelves. His bare feet padded softly across the stone floor as he made his way towards the far end of the library.

There was a small nook between some of the shorter bookcases, where Madam Pince had thrown in a few assorted sofas, chairs, and desks. Remus slipped over to one of the sofa cushions, opened the box, and slid a slightly glowing bookmark under the red velvet. Then, carefully putting the cushion back, he proceeded to do the same to four more sofas. Straightening back up, he strode swiftly over to one of the bookcases of spare textbooks for students, and reached out for the first copy of "Transfiguration: A Simplified Beginner's Course".

A small scuffle of feet resonated from somewhere behind one of the nearby bookshelves, and Remus jumped, dropped the book he was holding, and froze. Reaching slowly for his wand, he had just laid his fingers on the hilt when a figure stepped out from the Herbology and Agriculture section and muttered "Lumos".

Severus Snape stood before him, holding his wand high and peering into Remus's face with what was first a very threatening look which morphed into relief at the recognition. "Sorry," he said, lowering his wand. "I thought you were someone else."

It had been nearly two weeks since the sorting, and Remus hadn't managed to find any time to catch Severus without Sirius around. They hadn't spoken since that night, and now he had a million things he wanted to catch up on. Still, curiousity came first, and Remus asked, "Who did you think I was?"

Severus turned the palest shade of pink, and shook his head. "No one. What are you doing in here anyway?"

Remus slid the box of bookmarks back into his robes, bent down to pick of the book, and stood slowly, biding his time. "Just a bit of studying," he replied, waving the transifiguration book idly.

Severus eyed Remus's robes. "What's in the box?"

Remus coughed. "Some bookmarks." Severus looked skeptical and narrowed his eyes, still eyeing the rectangular bulge on the right side of his chest. Remus added quietly, "Explodingbookmarks."

"Oh..._Oh._" Comprehension spread across Severus's face. "You're putting exploding bookmarks in the student copies?" Remus wasn't sure if it was just the light, but his face seemed to have tightened as he asked this, and his already thin lips had become thinner.

"Well, it was just something Sirius thought would be funny." Remus cracked a grin. "Just think, when blokes like Nott try to look up-"

But at mention of Sirius, Severus's face had twisted into an unintelligible mix of distaste and contempt. "I saw you two at the feast. Couldn't be a nicer fellow to meet." His tone was unconvincing. Remus took a small step backwards, just enough to put an inch or two extra between him and Severus.

"Well, he invited me to sit with him was all. What's the problem?"

But Severus was already turning, his robes cutting sharply through the light still eminating from his wand. "I suggest you go back to your common room, Remus. You wouldn't want Filch to catch you." He swept silently out of the library, whispering "nox" as he passed through the doorway.

Remus stood in the dark, still clutching "Transfiguration: A Simplified Beginner's Course". Feeling slightly ashamed of himself, he bent back down and removed all the bookmarks from the cushions, then dashed back up to the Gryffindor common room. As he climbed through the door, Sirius sat up from one of the chairs by the fireplace and asked excitedly, "So?"

"Filch was lurking around, I couldn't get into the library," he lied, and went up to the boy's dorn before a slightly disappointed Sirius could interrogate him more.

The next day, they had double potions with Slughorn, and Remus spent the entire two hours trying to catch Severus's eye. Severus, however, was either extremely focused on his Deflating Draft, or he was purposefully avoiding looking up. Remus guessed the latter.

After the bell rang, Remus left with Sirius, James, and Pettigrew, but pretended he had left his books in the classroom and told them to go on ahead to lunch. Doubling back, he managed to skidto a halt at the dungeon doors just as Severus was pushing them open.

"Oh," he said, hardly looking up, and making an attempt to sidle past Remus.

"No, wait. I need to talk to you." Severus stopped reluctantly and turned to face him. Remus swallowed, then spoke. "It was only because Sirius thought it would be funny, and after you left, I took all the bookmarks back. Anyway," he said all of this quickly, so Severus wouldn't interupt, "I've been meaning to talk to you, but it's hard. Sirius and James don't really like hanging around Slytherins, and I don't get alot of time to myself. I've been wanting to spend some time with you, though. Maybe we could study together during free periods. If I tell them I'm going to the library, they won't bother to come along. Research is _beyond them_."

Severus paused, then said softly, "Maybe sometime." There was a definite hint of danger as he added, "But keep dear Sirius Black away. He's as nice as a venomous tentacula."

With a nod of acknowledgement, he disappeared down the stone steps towards the Slytherin common room.

Sitting on his bed, with the emerald drapes hanging loosely about him, Severus closed his eyes and sighed. With friends like Potter and Black, it was only a matter of time before Remus lost his charm.

A few days later, he was eating toast in the great hall when a paper bird glided over to him, unfolding into a note as it landed in a nearby bowl of fruit. Following it's path, he saw Remus waving at him from across the hall.

Looking back down at the tattered paper, a neat scrawl read;

Meet me in the library at one. Sirius is in the hospital wing, so we won't be bothered.

Remus

Severus waved back at Remus quickly, making sure no one had seen. He didn't want word around that he was friendly with the Gryffindor. It would only lead to complications.

He had trouble paying attention during morning classes, much to everyone's confusion. Instead he stared out of the window, thinking about the library meeting, and wondering why he was making such a big deal out of it anyway. "It's just to hang out and study," he told himself, but he couldn't help feeling a giddy rolling in his stomach everytime he thought about getting to spend time with Remus. He was so preoccupied, in fact, that he didn't notice when he accidentally gave his partner in Charms a mustache.

At lunch, he wolfed down a sandwich so quickly he almost choked, then ran through the corridors to the library, knocking over a couple of students on the way. It was still a quarter 'til one, but he didn't mind. Pulling out a small book on the history of potion makers, he settled down in a comfortable chair.

By one, however, he was glancing up at the door, and reading the same sentences multiple times. Sure enough, Remus made his way through the door only a couple of minutes late, and Severus was willing to forgive him. "Well," said Remus, rubbing his hands together and rocking on his feet, "what do we do now?"

Severus shrugged, and there was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Remus frowned, shifted from one foot to the other, and suggested, "How about we work on the essay Slughorn assigned. Something about Aging potions, right?" He looked hopefully at Severus.

"I've already done it," said Severus, but seeing the crestfallen look on Remus's face he added hastily,"But I wouldn't mind working on yours."

They removed a few books from the shelves, and sat down at one of the desks. "Alright," Severus began, "you might want to note that it doesn't actually age a person mentally, only physically..."

Half an hour later, Remus had finished what must have been the best potions essay he'd written that year. Smiling, he leaned back in his chair and looked at Severus.

"Thanks. This might be the only time I ever get full marks on a Potions assignment. You're a life saver."

Severus grinned under his curtain of hair, but only for a split second. "No problem. I get tired of my talents being wasted. It's always good to share them with a friend." As he finished the sentence, a pink tinge appeared on his bony cheeks.

So I'm his friend, Remus throught to himself. They were both silent for a while, Severus still pouring over the books they'd been using, his eyes flashing quickly from left to right over the pages. Remus stretched lazily, looking out the open window onto the school grounds. It was nice and sunny, with a pleasant breeze blowing from the north. After a while, he leaned forward towards Severus. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Severus looked up sharply, and he also glanced out of the window. "Sure, we can mess with the squid or something." Standing, he gathered the books and began putting them back into their original places. Remus waited by the doorway until Severus had finished.

They walked through the hallways, both subconsciously putting distance between them as other students passed. Neither were offended, as they both knew it would be unnatural for them to be seen in good company with one another. When they made it to the front doors, Remus held one open for Severus, then followed him out onto the grounds. The grass was still wet from last night's rain, so they took the stone paths instead.

"So, are you any good at Quidditch?" Remus asked.

"I guess. I always through it would be cool to play, but my dad doesn't like it very much," said Severus. As an afterthought, he added, "He's a muggle, so he doesn't really approve of any magic stuff."

Remus noticed a tightness in Severus's voice, but it was gone in an instant. "My mum's a muggle, but she doesn't mind all that much."

"I guess our parents are different there." It was obvious in Severus's tone that the conversation was over.

Severus sat leaning against a tree and watched Lupin skipping stones at the edge of the lake. Long, tentacular arms waved in the air irritably as the stones skidded past, which Remus seemed to find highly amusing. "If you're not careful," said Severus humorously, "It might just climb right out and eat you."

Remus looked over his shoulder and grinned, then turned back and kept throwing rocks. He'd taken off his robes and thrown them in the shade, and Severus couldn't help but notice how pale his skin was, and how thin the arms were. There was nothing fragile about Remus, however, and corded muscles rippled everytime he reeled his arm back.

Suddenly, someone prodded him in the back with what felt suspiciously like a wand. Turning quickly and standing, he came face to face with the pair of destruction, Potter and Black. "Isn't this weather wonderful?" James said in an falsely friendly tone. "Perfect for, what's the word? Oh, right, trouble." Replied Sirius, still poking Severus with his wand.

Remus had stopped skipping stones and was now looking very worried and uncomfortable. "Come off it guys," he said quietly and without very much conviction.

James looked over his shoulder. "You're not sticking up for Snape, are you?" Sirius laughed and beckoned for Remus to join them. "He's just a greasy Slytherin with no friends. Surely it can't hurt to...pick him up a bit." He jerked his wand upwards and Severus was lifted off his feet, hovering ten feet in the air. "Oh Sirius, that's not very fair," said James in a polite voice. "I think you should let him _down._"

Sirius pondered this for a moment and then replied, "You're quite right, James old chap. I think I will."

Severus grabbed a branch just in time, as Sirius jerked his wand again and gravity took ahold. Now hanging from the tree, he watched as they turned once again towards Remus. "Come on, you don't really want to _hang_ around with this ape all day, do you?" Asked Sirius, and James chortled. Remus turned hopelessly back toward Severus.

"Go on then!" He shouted at Remus angrily, letting go of the branch and landing in the grass. Standing up gingerly, he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the blonde. "I don't need you. Now go, before I curse all three of you." He watched sadly, though without showing it, as Remus high-tailed it back to the castle with Black and Potter.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius and James were telling Peter all about what had just happened, exaggerating greatly.

"He must've been fifty feet in the air!"

"Had to climb all the way back down, and he fell off the last branch."

"Landed on his head, probably caused some damage."

"He was mental to begin with."

Remus lounged gloomily on the couch, staring into the flames. It wasn't fair, he thought. They'd been getting along so well. Sirius's voice snapped him back to the present. "What were _you _doing with him, anyway?"

Shit, he thought. "I was just, you know," Remus waved his hand idly, thinking up a quick lie. "I'd left my book in class, he was giving it back to me. It was a nice day, so we were just talking about Flitwick for a bit."

"You should have told him to bug off. He's a slimy git, you know that." James crossed his eyes and opened the nearest book, pressing his nose to the page. "Page twelve insists clearly that I know everything about anything, except how to wash my hair." He said, and Peter laughed loudly.

Remus faked a short laugh, then stood. "I've got some studying to do, I'll see you at dinner," he said, and climbed the staircase to the boy's dormitory.

In his room, he flopped down on the bed and sighed. Not only had his chance of becoming friends with Severus been thwarted, the full moon was approaching and he still didn't know how he was supposed to conceal it. He couldn't very well transform in here, he'd probably eat the trio. Although, he thought bitterly, they'd deserve it.

At dinner, however, he'd just sat down to eat when Professor Dumbledore tapped him gently on the shoulder. "After you finish, will you please come to my office? Just tell the gargoyle 'cinnamon lizards'."

Sirius punched him gently on the shoulder when Dumbledore had gone back to the teacher's table. 'In trouble, eh? Well, if you get stuck in detention, we'll make sure we find a way to join you." He winked at James.

Up in Dumbledore's office, Remus sat apprehensively in front of the desk. "As I'm sure you're aware, the full moon is only a few days from now." Remus nodded. Dumbledore continued. "Have you noticed the large willow tree near the gamekeeper's cabin, Remus?" Another nod. "There's a tunnel underneath the tree that leads to a building in Hogsmeade. I will have Madam Pomfrey escort you down there at dusk on the night of your transformation. It's isolated from people, so there's no chance of you hurting anyone. Does that work well for you?"

Remus nodded once more. Dumbledore smiled gently. "There's nothing to worry about," he said, echoing the words of Remus's parents and Severus. "But it's important that no one knows. Most parents don't want a werewolf at school with their children."

After leaving the office, Remus didn't particuarly feel like going back the common room. Sirius and James would be waiting with Peter, wanting to know every detail of what he and Dumbledore had discussed. He thought of going back to the library, but there was nothing to do there except remember that he and Severus had been in there earlier, chatting and having a good time. Depressed, he resolutely headed back towards the Gryffindor towers, but around the first corner he ran into none other than Severus Snape.

"Severus, sorry!" He cried as the boy dropped the large stack of books he had been carrying. With an irritated flick of his wand, Severus summoned them back into a pile, but before picking them up he pulled out an extra set of robes from where they had been draped over his left shoulder. "Here, you left these at the lake," he muttered, and bent back down to get his books. Remus opened his mouth, not knowing where to begin, but wanting to apologize. Severus waved his hand and pushed past. "No time." He yelled over his shoulder as he turned another corner and disappeared.

Severus spent the next few months ignoring Remus as best he could, though it was difficult. Somehow, everywhere he went, Remus would show up, trying to drag him into conversations or inviting him to the library. Severus always insisted that he didn't have the time. It wasn't a lie, either. He didn't have the time to be harassed by Black and Potter anymore than he already was, and since they were often trailing Remus, it was inevitable that it would only cause more trouble for him.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed, however, that things had turned out so foul. Black and Potter were both arrogant, pompous bastards, Pettigrew was a parasite, but Remus was alright. He was often involved in the jokes the group played, but mainly as a bystander. He was faithful to them, though, and anytime one of them was placed in detention, he made sure he could join them. Severus wondered whether he was just playing the part, or whether he actually enjoyed being part of their tight clique. Remembering the train ride, he had a feeling Remus had never really had friends.

That was another thing that was bothering Severus. Why hadn't Remus had friends before Hogwarts? He was kind and mild-mannered, so it shouldn't have been that much of a problem meeting people.

He felt slightly guilty anytime he saw Remus watching him in class or at meals. He knew Remus had wanted to be friends, but Severus wasn't going to risk anymore torment than he already dealt with. Instead, he tossed the feeling into the depths of his mind and focused harder on school.

Remus counted the months by the full moon. Each time he had to go to the Whomping Willow -named so because it tried to kill anyone who came near it- he felt lonely and depressed. He'd thought of every lie imaginable to explain where he went every month. His mother was sick, he had all overnight detention scrubbing trophies, the list went on. Sirius and James had both interrogated him about it in the beginning, but now accepted it grudgingly that he left every month.

It was hell for him. Transforming was utter agony, and because he had no human prey, he instead bit and tore at himself. His screams and howls earned the building he was sealed in the name The Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade villages began rumors that it was haunted, and no one dared go near it.

He half wished he could tell someone about what he was, but he knew he risked being removed from school if anyone found out. Like Dumbledore had said, parents would complain and the ministry would be forced to step in for the "good of the students". He thought that maybe if he told Sirius and James, they'd keep quiet, but Remus wasn't sure if he really trusted their friendship. They included him in everything, but he felt seperated, as if the quartet could easily be turned into a trio without and remorse.

He was also being avoided by Severus. The day after the lake incident, when he'd turned in the Aging potions essay, Slughorn had loudly commented on how it was the best he'd read so far, and then awarded Gryffindor twenty house points. As Sirius and James had high fived, he looked hopefully up at Severus, but his head was buried deep in a potions textbook, and he was scribbling furiously on the pages, apparently taking notes.

Time passed, and winter rolled uneventfully into spring. Soon, everyone was too preoccupied with the upcoming end of year exams, and Remus had no time to try and catch Severus in the halls. Exams soon were upon them, and when it was all done with Remus felt certain that he'd only scraped by in most of his classes.

On the last day, as everyone finished packing and started loading their possesions onto the Hogwarts Express, Remus managed to give his friends the slip, and made a final attempt to track down Severus. He caught him just as he was stepping off the platform. Grabbing Severus's sleeve, he pulled him back down beside him.

The look on Severus's face made it clear that he didn't want to talk, but Remus ignored it. "Look," he said. "I know you've been avoiding me, but I wanted to talk to you before summer." Severus leaned against the side of the train. "Make it quick, then. Everyone's already boarding."

Remus cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about _them_," jerking his thumb back towards where Sirius and James were tossing Dungbombs in Filch's direction. "And, I also wanted to give you something." He blushed and Severus raised his eyebrows.

Bending down, he rumaged in his suitcase for a moment, and then stood back up holding a small box. Severus took it cautiously and turned it over. The front read "Glass Vials" and underneath in smaller letters "Unbreakable and Lead Lined". He looked back up at Remus.

"I know you like potions, and there are some that can't be contained in normal glass. I was hoping those might come in handy for you..." he broke off, looking at Severus expectantly. Severus forced a smile, and said, "Thanks." Then, in an undertone, he added, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have ignored you this year." He turned and started back up onto the train.

Remus followed him to the last compartment, where they had both sat nervously nine months earlier. As Snape settled down, Remus stood at the door and said, "I know we can't be friends. It wouldn't go over very well with my group, and I'm sure the same goes for you. But I still hope you'll keep me in mind, from time to time." He waved as he left the compartment, and walked back down the narrow hall, looking for Sirius, James, and Peter.

Severus watched Remus leave, and then tucked the vials into his suitcase. He knew he wouldn't be able to use them over the summer, but it was a nice gesture anyway. Remus was right, they couldn't be friends. Sadly, he leaned back into his seat and watched the trees flash by, feeling lonely and abandoned.


End file.
